


Something Appropriate...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eye Sex, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, McKirk., One True Pairing, Slash, Spoilers, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Scene alteration...A 5x + 1 Ficlet.Based on my favourite McKirk scene from...BEYOND.(Hint...Clink!)





	Something Appropriate...

Doctor McCoy swooshed into Captain Kirk's cabin... 

"Sorry I'm late Jim, I was hell bent on trying to decide what would be the perfect birthday gift for you!"  
"Alright Bonesy, surprise me!"  
"I sure as hell will Jim! Right after I join you in a glass of what you appear to be drownin' your sorrow's in. Hmm look's like Saurian Brandy!"  
"Ha Ha! Fine by me Bonesy, help yourself."

Their glasses clinked as their eyes met, and the moment appeared to be suspended in time. Doctor McCoy began detailing his secret, special quest.

ONE:  
"Well Jim, Firstly I checked out your locker, before realizing that anything of your's just would not be a surprise!"

TWO:  
"Secondly, I checked out Chekov's locker.I saw an unusual looking bottle of spirit, before deciding it just was'nt good enough for you Jim!"

THREE:  
"Thirdly, I checked out Spock's locker. I only found a small bottle of strange greenish liquid, which I could only assume would most likely be a Vulcan blood tonic, used by that pointy eared bastard!"

FOUR:  
"For my Fourth attempt. I checked out Scotty's locker, there was a kinda' security safe there, so I naturally assumed that he was keeping his precious Scotch Whiskey under lock and key!"

FIVE:  
"On my Fifth attempt. I checked out Sulu's locker, after a quick search I discovered a tube or two of lubricant gel. I erm felt that would seem to be really in-sensitive, and I AM known as Mr. Sensitive!"

PLUS ONE:  
"For my Final attempt. I checked out my own locker. What I found appeared to be the perect birthday gift for you Jim! So I checked myself out in the mirror, spruced myself up somewhat, then hurried on over to see you. So erm here I am...All of me...Heart...Body and Soul...All for you...Happy Birthday Jim Darlin'!"

EPILOGUE:

"Ohh Bonesy! however did you know! That YOU were exactly what I was wishing and hoping to recieve, for my Birthday gift!?"  
"Oh erm, Just a lucky guess Jim Darlin'!"  
"Ahh Bonesy, well it was sure worth the wait, however late you were makin' it here today!"  
"Finished your drink Jim Darlin'?"  
"Yep! Why Bonesy?"  
"Time for your Birthday Kiss...es...Com'ere Jim Darlin'!"  
"Your wish is my command Bonesy! Hmmm."  
"Hmmm Jim Darlin'...Oh Lordy...Lordy...Hmmm."  
"Ohh Bonesy, I'm just lovin' all your sweet Southern charm's! Hmmm."

And so the premature Birthday celebration's lingered on...and on...and on!...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this as there was criticism on you-tube regarding the fact that...  
> (What was Bones doing in other Chekov's locker anyhow!)  
> I felt it was a cute idea and it could be said that the CMO should have access to all things in case of medication emergencies arising.


End file.
